


Swansong Requiem

by Juliko



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliko/pseuds/Juliko
Summary: "I don't want to ascend to heaven just yet, but the light is shining brighter and brighter, telling me that it's time to go. Time to leave this world."Ellen's time to ascend to heaven has come. But she still worries about her grandchildren, Elli and Stu, and whether they can move on after she passes on.





	

Elli...my dearest Elli. Dearest Elizabeth Margaret Althos.

I don't want to ascend to heaven just yet, but the light is shining brighter and brighter, telling me that it's time to go. Time to leave this world.

To do that would mean leaving you behind. I can't bear to leave and make you cry. You and little Stu both. There's still so much I wanted to do with you. I wanted to take you both to the beach again like when you were little.

Go up Mother's Hill and watch the little toy flowers bloom like the meadow had turned into an ocean of white.

Bake apple pie for you, just the way I used to. I still have the recipe in one of my many cookbooks.

Knit little wool clothes for your future children, should you ever decide you wanted to become a mother. Even if you don't, I would have liked to make something for you. Whatever you decide you want to become is your decision.

Every day, my health deteriorated. I can't apologize enough for making you take care of me all this time. You offered to do so out of the kindness of your heart. You never complained or protested even once. You never got angry with me. You always went out of your way to make sure I was healthy and happy. You always were a good, kind, responsible girl. I couldn't have asked for a better granddaughter...but I can't help but feel guilty.

You're still so young. There's so much else you could be doing rather than staying at home and taking care of an invalid like me. You could have landed yourself a boyfriend or pursued a career in music or did anything you wanted. You didn't get to go to college like you wanted to. I feel as though I took away chances for you to live your own life. I'm sorry, Elli. I'm sorry I put you through all this. I know you'll say it's okay, that it's not my fault, that I can't help it, but my feelings won't change. I would understand completely if you had cried or gotten angry with me.

Perhaps...ascending to heaven might not be so bad.

I suppose I can't deny it any longer. My time has finally come.

Don't be sad when I pass on, Elli. I lived a good, long, full life filled with happiness. There were good times and bad, and I've seen the world and people around me change for both the better and the worst. I've seen you grow from a shy young girl to a beautiful, kind young woman, and I know your future is as bright as the light ready to guide me to heaven. I know Stu will grow up to be a good, strong young man. I don't regret the life I lived.

I can't put it off any longer. It's time for me to say goodbye. I'm glad the last thing I see is you, smiling that soft, radiant smile, bright as the dew on the flowers you love so much. I wonder if you'll get along well with the new farmer that moved here in Mineral Town? He looks like he'd take good care of you.

I see your parents welcoming me into heaven as I speak. They want me to join them. How could I refuse? It's not like I have a choice anyway. Might as well join them.

Goodbye, Elli. Goodbye, Stu. May my dearest grandchildren be happy in their lives from this day forth. Your parents and I will be sure to watch over you both and protect you.

You can't see me anymore, but I'm in a better place now. Please be happy, my grandchildren.


End file.
